


Can't sleep

by Echo_the_gecko



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Nightmare mention, Spoilers, spoilers for flirting with social anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/pseuds/Echo_the_gecko
Summary: Thomas has trouble sleeping.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	Can't sleep

“How long has it been since you slept?” Nico asked Thomas over Facetime.

“I don’t know, 2 nights maybe” Thomas responded, noticing his eyebags.

“I’m coming over,” Nico says, hanging up the call.

Thomas glanced at a mirror quickly fixing his hair and trying to look less...dead. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn’t bear to, it hurt. Thomas got lost in his thoughts when there was a knock on his door. Thomas stood up and opened the door, Nico was standing with his backpack over one shoulder smiling. Thomas and Nico moved to sit on the couch.

Nico grabbed Thomas’s hand “Why haven’t you slept.”

Thomas looked down “Whenever I fall asleep, I sleep for a few hours then I have a nightmare and wake up. It’s easier to not sleep. I’ve tried different methods and nothing works”

“Come here” Nico opened his arms and Thomas was pulled into Nico’s lap and leaned his head on his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about the nightmares?”

Thomas buried his face and mumbled something

“Can you repeat that?”

“I don’t want to...lose you,” Thomas whispered

Nico rubbed Thomas’s back “I’m not planning on going anywhere, I promise.”

Thomas nodded “I’m sorry, this is stupid, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“It’s not stupid. I wouldn’t have come all the way if I didn’t care, Do you wanna try and get some sleep? I’m not going anywhere.”

Thomas said, “Yeah, that sounds good.” 

Nico grabbed a blanket from the couch and pulled it over him and Thomas. After a few minutes, he saw Thomas asleep and he followed.

When Thomas woke up the next morning around 6 am, he felt slightly better than he had the past few days. He glanced at Nico who was still sleeping, He smiled and leaned on him again. 

When Nico woke up he smiled at Thomas “Did you sleep well?” 

“Better than I have in a while.”

Nico nodded, “Good”


End file.
